As shown in the FIGS. 1 though 6, which are the various views pertaining to a diaphragm pump 1 of the prior art for the conventional water filter of Reverse-Osmosis (RO) type. The diaphragm pump 1 comprises a motor 10, an upper hood chassis 11, plural wobble wheels 13, a diaphragm 20, a piston valve 30, a hemisphere-shaped bowl anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 and an upper hood 50, wherein said hood chassis 11, which is disposed on the output shaft of the motor 10 (not shown in the figures), has plural screw bores 12 evenly disposed around the peripheral thereof, said wobble wheels 13, which are disposed on the top surface of the upper hood chassis 11, are driven by the output shaft of the motor 10 in rotatable manner to be converted into axial reciprocal movement, said diaphragm 20, which is disposed over the upper hood chassis 11, has the piston valve 30 inset thereon, said anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 is closely attached on the piston valve 30 centrally, and said upper hood 50 has plural perforated bores 51 evenly disposed around the peripheral thereof in corresponding with the screw bores 12 on the upper hood chassis 11 such that the upper hood chassis 11 and upper hood 50 can be compactly docked each other with foregoing diaphragm 20, piston valve 30 and anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 being orderly interposed therebetween by running bolts 2 through aligned screw bores 12 and corresponding perforated bores 51 preset respectively (as shown in the FIG. 6);
Furthermore, wherein: Said diaphragm 20 has a gasket groove 21 configured on the peripheral edge, plural convex humps 22, each of which is stacked with an associating eccentric piston pushers 23 disposed thereon, such that each of convex humps 22 and associating piston pusher 23 has a central coaxial perforated bore 221, 231 created therein for being run through by a screw 24 to screw the diaphragm 20 and each corresponding piston pusher 23 on each corresponding wobble wheel 13 (as shown in the FIG. 6); thereby, the diaphragm 20 and the piston pushers 23 can be simultaneously driven by the wobble wheels 13 to axially move in reciprocal displacement (as shown by the hypothetical dash line in the FIG. 6);
As shown in the FIGS. 2 and 4 though 6, said piston valve 30 has a hemisphere-shaped bowl water discharge base 31 with an orientating hole 32 centrally concaved therein, three separating grooves 33 are evenly created on top surface thereof in radial way to form three equivalent sector areas between adjacent separating grooves 33 in each included angle of almost 120° with the orientating hole 32 as center such that plural water discharge spouts 34 are configured in each sector area, and three inversed flare piston slices 36 are evenly disposed at suitable positions outside of the peripheral of the central water discharge base 31 near each corresponding sector area respectively for blocking associated plural water inlet slots 35, which are created therein; Said bowl anti-backflow plastic gasket 40, which is unitarily one-piece molded hollow hemisphere made of soft flexible material and being closely attached on the piston valve 30 centrally, has an orientating stem 41 protruded beneath the bottom side thereof and three separating rib panels 42 with each extending projecting panel 43 are evenly disposed on top surface thereof in radial way to form a hollow hemisphere-shaped bowl with three equivalent inner sector cambers between adjacent separating rib panels 42 in each included angle of almost 120° with the orientating stem 41 as center such that each projecting panel 43 is protruded outside of the hollow hemisphere-shaped bowl as extender of each corresponding separating rib panels 42; By alignment of each projecting panel 43 of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 with corresponding each separating grooves 33 of the water discharge base 31, inserting the orientating stem 41 into the corresponding orientating hole 32, the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 and water discharge base 31 can be properly docked each other so that the outer hemisphere of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 can closely attach over the top surface of the water discharge base 31 and each of three equivalent inner sector cambers thereof will totally block all the corresponding water discharge spouts 34 on the water discharge base 31 during rest mode of the compressing diaphragm pump (as shown in the FIG. 4); Thereby, a preliminary low-pressured chamber 3 is created between each piston pusher 23 of the diaphragm 20 and the water discharge spouts 34 of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40, which is closely attached by the piston valve 30 after docking such that one end thereof is connected with the water inlet slots 35 of the piston valve 30 (as shown in the FIG. 6); and Said upper hood 50 has a water inlet orifice 52 and a water outlet orifice 53 configured on the outer surface thereof as well as plural perforated bores 51 disposed over the outer rim thereof (as shown in the FIGS. 1 and 6), a ramp groove 54 disposed beneath at the inner bottom rim so that the outer rim on the integral stacked unit of the piston valve 30 and diaphragm 20 can hermetically engage with the ramp groove 54 in compatible manner; Besides, an annular groove 55 is centrally disposed at the top inner wall of said upper hood 50 such that the bottom rim thereof hermetically attach the outer rim of the water discharge base 31 on the piston valve 30, thereby an intensive high-pressured chamber 4 is formed among the annular groove 55 and water discharge base 31 (as shown in the FIG. 6).
For functional operation, please refer to the FIG. 7. Firstly, as the diaphragm 20 is axially pushed by the reciprocal movement of the wobble wheels 13 alternately during operation mode of the diaphragm pump 1, the tap water W, which flows into the upper hood 50 from the water inlet orifice 52, is run into the preliminary low-pressured chamber 3 via the water inlet slots 35 of the piston valve 30 (as shown by the arrowhead in the FIG. 7), where the pressure of the tap water W is pumped up to range of 80 psi˜100 psi by the repeated compression of the piston pusher 23, which is acted by the axial reciprocal movement of the wobble wheels 13; Secondly, the tap water W in the low-pressured chamber 3 is pumped to the intensive high-pressured chamber 4 via the water discharge spouts 34 of the water discharge base 31, where the pressure of the tap water W is pumped up to desired range preset; and Finally, the tap water W in the high-pressured chamber 4 is pumped out of the diaphragm pump 1 via the water outlet orifice 53 of the water upper hood 50 to flow into a filter cartridge for the conventional water filter of Reverse-Osmosis (RO) type (which is not shown in the figures). As described above, during rest mode of the diaphragm pump 1, the hemisphere-shaped bowl anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 closely attaches over the top surface of the water discharge base 31 of the piston valve 30 and each of three equivalent inner sector cambers thereof will totally block all the corresponding water discharge spouts 34 on the water discharge base 31; Whereas, during operation mode of the diaphragm pump 1, each of the three equivalent inner sector cambers of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 is activated by the water discharge spouts 34 covered thereof to repeat a kind of pump reaction in open-and-close manner by orderly turns. Because the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 is unitarily one-piece molded from soft flexible material, each rest inner sector camber is easily susceptible to the interlinking action by the adjacent acting inner sector camber into ajar status so that the corresponding water discharge spouts 34 covered by the rest inner sector camber become ajar instead of completely being blocked, which is ideal open-and-close effect expected originally. Especially, the deformation δ of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 will get worse (as shown in the FIG. 3) after service for a period of time due to aging effect of the material. Thereby, the overall effect in the discharging quantity and pressure of the output pressured water will be decreased in consequence of losing completely blocking function for the water discharge spouts 34. That is the primary cause that the phenomena of the “abnormal pressure” and “decrease in the output quantity of the pressured water” will happen if the diaphragm pump 1 of prior art in the conventional water filter of Reverse-Osmosis (RO) type has been used for about 3 to 6 months.
For the purpose of improving the foregoing drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention via research worked out a concrete solving scheme by contriving an improved compressing diaphragm pump, which was submitted to the USA at Oct. 24 and 26 in 2006 for patent application with Filing Ser. No. 11/258,027, and to Korea for patent application with Filing Number 10-2006-0103513. The structure of the improved diaphragm pump is as shown in the FIGS. 8 though 12 with component revision primarily for the water discharge base 61 that from the previous hemisphere-shaped bowl water discharge base 31 is revised into following planar water discharge base 61, which is centrally located in the piston valve 60 of the diaphragm pump 1 in facing upwards to the upper hood 50. Accordingly, all the associated components of the revised water discharge base 61 are somewhat modified as below. Where in the water discharge base 61, an orientating lump 62 with a central orientating hole 63 is centrally concaved in the top surface thereof, three equivalent sector areas are evenly formed on top surface thereof in radial way in each included angle of almost 120° with the orientating hole 63 as center such that plural water discharge spouts 64 are configured in each sector area, and three inversed flare piston slices 36 are evenly disposed at suitable positions outside of the peripheral of the central water discharge base 61 near each corresponding sector area respectively for blocking associated plural water inlet slots 65, which are created therein; Moreover, component revision for the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 is that from the previous hemisphere-shaped bowl anti-backflow plastic gasket 40 is revised into following planar multi-blade disk-shaped anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 with three separating rifts 71 are evenly disposed thereat in radial way to form three equivalent inner sector blades between adjacent separating rifts 71 in each included angle of almost 120° with an orientating aperture 72, which is punched through in the center thereof with an orientating rim 73 protruded beneath, as center such that each of three equivalent inner sector blades thereof will totally block all the corresponding water discharge spouts 64 on the water discharge base 61 during rest mode of the diaphragm pump; For assembly, please refer to the FIGS. 9 and 10. Firstly, sleeve the orientating aperture 72 of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 onto the central orientating lump 62 of the water discharge base 61 by facing the orientating rim 73 towards the water discharge base 61; and Secondly, insert a T-shaped orientating stem 80 into the orientating hole 63 in the orientating lump 62 via the orientating aperture 72 in the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 so that the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 is securely anchored in the water discharge base 61.
For functional operation, please refer to the FIGS. 11 and 12. Firstly, as the diaphragm 20 is axially pushed by the reciprocal movement of the wobble wheels 13 alternately during operation mode of the compressing diaphragm pump 1, the tap water W, which flows into the upper hood 50 from the water inlet orifice 52, is run into the preliminary low-pressured chamber 3 via the water inlet slots 65 of the piston valve 60 (as shown by the arrowhead in the FIG. 11), where the pressure of the tap water W is pumped up to range of 80 psi˜100 psi by the repeated compression of the piston pusher 23, which is acted by the axial reciprocal movement of the wobble wheels 13; Secondly, the tap water W in the low-pressured chamber 3 is pumped by pushing up each sector blade of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 alternately to the intensive high-pressured chamber 4 via the water discharge spouts 64 of the water discharge base 61 (as shown by the arrowhead in the FIG. 12), where the pressure of the tap water W is pumped up to desired range preset; and Finally, the tap water W in the high-pressured chamber 4 is pumped out of the compressing diaphragm pump 1 via the water outlet orifice 53 of the water upper hood 50 (as shown in the FIG. 12). Thus, all the tap water W coming from all the water inlet slots 65 will constantly flow through the water discharge spouts 64 in the water discharge base 61 alternately to activate each sector blade of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 in alternate “up-open and down-close” manner so that the effect in completely open-and-close water discharge spouts 64 in all sector areas is truly achieved. Therefore, not only the drawbacks in the “abnormal pressure” and “decrease in the output quantity of the pressured water” can be solved, but also the serving life span of the anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 can be increased.
Although the improving revision for the structure of the piston valve 60 and anti-backflow plastic gasket 70 can really achieve the effect sin “reducing the abnormal pressure” and “increasing the output quantity of the pressured water” after practical molding and testing to certain degree, the inventor of the present invention does not satisfy with the fruitful result. The inventor of the present invention believes that there must be certain feasible scheme to improve the overall compressing effect in better way for the diaphragm pump 1.